Gale Force Winds
by Agrajag
Summary: Peeta goes into the forest to hunt, but is discovered by a boy called Gale.  Romantic little story, I suck at summaries. RATED M FOR LATER SLASHY GOODNESS.
1. Chapter 1

"How much?" exclaimed Peeta towards the man behind the counter.  
>"I'm sorry, but prices have gone up since the tracks coming from District 10 have been disrupted".<p>

A steak, that's all Peeta wanted, yet they were charging him as if he were buying the whole cow.

"But still, that price is ridiculous" he muttered. He walked out of the Butcher's shop empty handed. He simply didn't have enough money to buy that steak.

He jogged back home and was met by a huff of agreement from his father when he was told of the price.  
>"I guess we won't be having meat for a while then" said Mr. Mellark dejectedly.<p>

It had been almost two months since Peeta had tasted a succulent steak, a moist chicken, or even a squirrel (which his father had a particular fondness of). He was absolutely sick of bread. The tracks leading out of Panem's meat giant – District 10 – were still down. Something about a landslide Peeta heard.

While he was walking home from school, Peeta passed the Meadow. This was when he noticed quite a large space under the fence which surrounds District 12. 'I could fit through that' he thought idly. When he got home, he had an idea.

He would get his own meat.

He put on a light jacket and boots, borrowed one of his father's knifes and sneaked out of the house. By this time – around 4 o'clock – only his father was in so if he were to be caught, it would be far better his father punished him rather than his mother.

When he reached the Meadow, he looked around for anyone watching him. It seemed safe.

As he approached the fence, he listened for the faint buzzing indicating that electricity was passing through the wires. It was silent, so he crawled under the wires and treaded into the woods.

He had been there for almost an hour and found absolutely nothing. There seemed to be no animal life at all.

"Do you insist on scaring away all of the game?" said a voice to his left. Peeta spun, facing the direction of the voice, raising his knife. "... Who's there?" he stammered.

A tall boy with dark hair and olive skin came out from behind a tree. Peeta recognised the boy from his school.

"Are your feet made of lead or something?"

"I... uh..."

"You're the baker's son, aren't you?" The boy's grey eyes stared at Peeta intently.

"Well, um, yes. " He lowered his knife. The boy walked over and held out his hand.

"Gale."

"Peeta."

Gale's hand was very warm against Peeta's, and he blushed.

"So what is a rich kid like you doing out here in the forest?" asked Gale, not noticing the reddening of Peeta's face.

"I was hoping to catch some game."

Gale had to suppress himself laughing in the other boy's face.

"You're definitely not going to catch anything if that's the way you hunt." he said. "They can hear you from a mile away when you walk like that." "Walk like what?" "Like this."

Gale did his best impression of a Tyrannosaurus Rex barging through the forest.

Peeta laughed at this. He found himself warming to Gale.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not the quietest of people." Peeta said, still laughing.

"You're certainly one of the loudest!" said Gale. He was laughing too.

They laughed together for a while until it died down and they were standing in silence. Gale stared at Peeta as if he was studying him. Peeta felt nervous under his gaze.

Gale's face changed, as if he'd decided something.

"You need to be quieter," he whispered. "Stay there."

Gale walked over to a tree about 10 metres away from Peeta. "Close your eyes!" he called out.

Peeta was apprehensive but complied with Gale's request.

Peeta stood for about 10 seconds, nothing was happening. "Hello?" he said. Still nothing. He opened his eyes.

Gale was standing right in front of him, his face mere inches away from his own.

"See?" breathed Gale. He leaned in a little closer – if that were even possible.  
>"That's how quiet you have to be." he whispered.<p>

Peeta face completely flushed.

He moved his face forward and kissed Gale. Their lips joined for only a couple of seconds. Peeta pulled back, appalled at what he'd just done. He looked into Gale's eyes. He was afraid that he would see anger in them, but all he saw was shock.

Peeta staggered back awkwardly. "I-I better go... I have something... I'm sorry I..." Peeta ran.

Soon, Gale was alone in the forest, contemplating what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Why had he done that?

Gale put his fingers to his lips, where Peeta's had been minutes earlier. Gale was very confused about the whole situation. He decided to continue hunting and forget about it for now.

He was not on form today. He'd been trying to hunt for about an hour but with absolutely no luck. This was very odd. Gale decided to go home.

As Gale was reaching the edge of the forest, he saw someone sitting on a log with their head in their hands.

Gale ducked behind a tree and watched them.

His heart sank. It was Peeta, and he had been crying, as Gale saw from his puffy eyes and the constant sniffing.

Gale went silently from behind the tree and walked over towards Peeta.

"Hey." he said quietly. Peeta's head shot up when he heard Gale.

"I... uh... h-hey." stuttered Peeta. He looked away from Gale so he couldn't his puffy eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Gale, looking concerned. He sat down beside Peeta.

Peeta's body tensed up as Gale sat next to him. "I-I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure, like I'm going to believe that." said Gale.

He put his hand on Peeta's shoulder. He tensed up even more.

"Why did you kiss me, Peeta?" Gale asked softly.

Peeta stared at the ground.

"I... I don't know." He whispered.

Gale was about to reply when Peeta continued.

"You... you just looked so handsome in the forest light, and your face was so close to mine, and... and I could feel your breath on my lips... I just..." Peeta voice faded.

Gale was stunned by this revelation.

He stared at Peeta for a while, his hand still on his shoulder. He looked as if he were deciding on something.

He moved his other hand towards Peeta's face and placed it on his cheek. He gently turned his head to face him.

Gale gazed into Peeta's eyes.

Gale moved his head forward and placed his lips on Peeta's.

Time seemed to stand still.

Peeta was shocked but went with it. His body relaxed and moved closer to Gale.

The kiss was soft and meaningful. Nothing else seemed to matter except for the both of them. Their lips moved in unison with each other. Their lips parted as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Gale pulled back out of the kiss, which was met by a frightened look from Peeta.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Gale whispered. Peeta's face softened.

"Yes." he breathed.

Their lips crashed together, both wanting more of each other.

Peeta took Gale's hand, threading their fingers together.

The kiss ended after a while, and then they just sat in each other's arms. They sat like this for what seemed like hours to them. It was just the two of them and the sounds of the forest.

The sky started to darken.

"I think it's about time we left, it's starting to get dark." stated Gale.

Peeta looked at the sky, the breeze gently moving his hair around.

Gale looked at him and smiled.

As they reached the Meadow, Peeta turned to Gale.

"Will you be in the forest tomorrow?" he asked.

"Most definitely." confirmed Gale.

Peeta grinned, kissed Gale on the cheek and started to make his way home.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Gale.

Peeta turned around and looked at Gale.

Gale caught up and unhooked something from his belt.

"Here, take this. Just so you don't go back empty handed."

It was a dead squirrel. Peeta laughed.

"Thanks, my dad will greatly appreciate it."

"Well, see you around." said Gale.

"Yeah, see you later. And thanks." replied Peeta.

They went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta was up bright and early the next morning, excited about his meeting with Gale. His father found this odd as it wasn't a school day, but he let it pass.

He told his father that he was going into the woods this time, which Mr. Mellark allowed since his son had brought him a squirrel the day before.

He put on his "hunting" attire and left his home.

As he reached the Meadow, he started to run towards the fence grinning, thinking of Gale. The air caressing his cheek was reminding him of Gale's hand.

He was so preoccupied by the memories of the boy, that he never heard the faint buzzing emanating from the fence...

Just as he was about to crawl under the wires, someone grabbed him by the back of his collar. Peeta was pulled back, being choked by his collar. He landed on his back, gasping for air.

As he looked up at the sky, he saw two beautiful eyes staring back at him.

"Are you and angel?" mused Peeta.

"Yes Peeta, I'm your guardian angel." said Gale.

Peeta's face lit up as he realised who it was.

"Gale! I was just about to go and meet you in the forest!" said Peeta as he was getting up.

"Just about to get yourself killed, more like." stated Gale.

"What?" asked Peeta, oblivious to his near-fatal mistake.

"Eh, what do you think?" chuckled Gale, nodding to the fence.

Peeta looked to where Gale was indicating. The buzz was suddenly brought to his attention.

His mouth very slowly morphed into an O shaped, his eyes widening.

Gale laughed at the boy's reaction. "What would you do without me, huh?"

Peeta looked rather scared, walked towards Gale and embraced him. Peeta held on for dear life.

"Whoa, what's this for?" Gale asked with a smile.

"You saved my life." said Peeta sounding very serious.

Gale – deciding that he couldn't argue with that – warmed to the embrace.

After about 2 minutes, Gale pulled back out of it.

"I think we should go somewhere less... out in the open." said Gale. Peeta nodded in agreement.

Gale listened to the fence again, it was still active.

"This way, come on." whispered Gale.

"Where are we going?" asked Peeta.

"There's a hut behind my house where we can hang out." replied Gale.

Peeta's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gale, concerned.

"It's just... I have a better place." said Peeta. He smiled.

Gale followed Peeta back to the streets of 12.

As they approached a building, Gale stopped, noticing the "Baker's" sign.

"Your house?" he said.

"Shh, come round the back, here." whispered Peeta.

Gale followed as Peeta sneaked around to the back of the house. Peeta open a window and – using an empty crate nearby – climbed into his bedroom. Gale followed.

When they were both inside, Peeta locked the window and the door. He turned to Gale who looked very out of place in his room.

"Hey." said Peeta, smiling.

"Hey." said Gale, smiling.

Peeta walked over to Gale, took his hand, and lead him to his bed.

They both climbed on and looked at each other.

Gale lay on his back and Peeta moved next to him, putting his hand on Gale's chest. They lay there for a while, listening to each other breathe.

"Peeta?" breathed Gale.

"Yeah?" he replied.

He was silent for a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips joined as they both realised they had fallen in love.

* * *

><p>AN

Well guys, I hope enjoyed that! :D  
>I think this is a fitting end to the story, but if you want the smut, then that shall be in the next chapter.<br>But if you don't, and just wanted the romance, then thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They kissed for what seemed like hours. A muddle of lips and tongue.

They both slowed and came to a stop. They sat in silence, looking at each other. It was a comfortable silence.

Peeta moved on the bed and laid on top of Gale. They were face to face. Gale smiled and Peeta smirked, then they both started laughing.

Peeta sat up and straddled Gale. He slowly started to caress Gale's torso, feeling the contours of his muscular frame, every individual ab. Peeta was mesmerised.

"You're beautiful." whispered Peeta.

"Ditto." replied Gale.

Peeta blushed.

"I'm not that great." said Peeta.

"Are you kidding?" asked Gale? He lifted his arms and started to stoke Peeta's chest. Peeta moaned at the touch. Gale put his hand under Peeta's shirt to feel skin-on-skin. Peeta was surprised how warm Gale's hands were.

"Let's take these off." said Peeta, indicating their clothes. The clothes were thrown to the floor. Gale moved so he was lying on top of Peeta. They kissed once more.

Gale kissed Peeta's jaw, and then moved to his neck, licking and sucking every inch of his skin. Peeta moaned quietly.

Gale slid down, and started to kiss Peeta chest. His moans became a little louder. Gale moved to his left nipple, lick it lightly. Peeta gasped.

"Do that again." panted Peeta.

Gale swirled his tongue around the nub. Peeta's eyes closed. Gale did the same to the other nipple, with Peeta eliciting the slightest gasps and moans.

Gale moved down further, nuzzling his nose along Peeta's happy-trail. Peeta giggled.

When Gale arrived at his target, he looked up at Peeta's face. Peeta nodded.

Gale held Peeta's swollen member in his hands. Peeta's breathing deepened. He kissed the tip and Peeta gasped. He licked around the head, tasting something that was distinctly _Peeta_. He put the head in his mouth, bobbing lightly.

Peeta's back arched a little at the pleasure. Gale took more and more of Peeta into his mouth. He kept swirling his tongue around the head, Peeta loved it. He kept doing this for a few minutes. Peeta was sweating.

"Gale, I think I'm gonna..." breathed Peeta, he trailed off.

Gale bobbed his head faster and moved his hands up to caress Peeta's chest. Peeta moaned loudly as he came in Gale's mouth with a thrust of his hips. Gale swallowed each wave, and released Peeta from his mouth.

He moved back up so they were face to face. Peeta's forehead was soaked with sweat and was still panting heavily. Peeta's eyes were closed.

"How was that?" laughed Gale.

"I... wow." muttered Peeta.

Gale slid down and laid his head on Peeta's chest. He could hear Peeta's heartbeat slowing down.

Gale closed his eyes, they were silent, Gale started to doze.

"Wait, don't you want me to-"

"I'm fine." interrupted Gale.

He looked up and faced Peeta. He smiled at him.

"I can see you're tired, let's just lie here and enjoy each other's company."

Peeta smiled, moved his head down and kissed Gale.

They both laid back and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys, sorry it was so late, things have just been pretty hectic lately.

Thanks for all the support and the reviews!

I will probably continue this, but I may be a little slow at times, haha.

So anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta awoke the next morning remembering the night before. He thought about his feelings for Gale. His arm moved over to cuddle Gale, but no one was there. He sat up quickly and scanned the room.

Gale was gone.

He felt a breeze hit his cheek and turned to look at the window, it was open.

"Oh." whispered Peeta. Gale must have gone to the woods this morning to go hunting.

As Peeta stood up, he suddenly realised his lack of clothing. He blushed even though no one was there and got dressed. He'd meet Gale in the woods.

When he reached the Meadow, he listened this time to make sure the fence wasn't active. It wasn't, so he crawled under and entered the forest.

Peeta went to the area where he had first met Gale, to see if he was there.

He saw one of Gale's traps which had caught a rabbit, so he decided to sit by a tree nearby as Gale would have to come and check it.

Around an hour later, he heard a twig snap just off to his left. He turned to look, hoping to see Gale. His face fell.

It was a girl... with a bow and arrow pointed straight at him.

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"I... well I was... the trap..." stuttered Peeta.

"You were going to steal from my trap?"

_Her_ trap?

"This is Gale's trap, is it not?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know Gale?" Peeta blushed as he wasn't sure how to answer the question, but then his eyes narrowed too.

"How do you know Gale?" he retorted.

They stared at each other for a while, neither of them making a sound.

"Hey, Catnip, come see what I got!" shouted a familiar voice in the distance.

They both looked at the direction of the voice, the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Gale came into view.

He looked between the both of them, seeing the girl's bow raised.

"Whoa there now, take it easy, he's a friend." chuckled Gale.

The girl took one last look at Peeta and then lowered the weapon.

"Peeta, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is Peeta." said Gale.

"Oh," whispered Katniss. "The Peeta?"

"Yes." confirmed Gale.

She gave Peeta a stiff look then walked away.

"Is she okay?" asked Peeta.

"Yeah, she's just like that around other people; she's not usually that bad though."

They hunted together for a couple of hours; Gale taught Peeta a few tips and relished the little schoolboy-look Peeta had when he explained things.

As it started to darken, Katniss reappeared to swap game with Gale to make sure they had a fair share of it.

The three of them started to head to the fence, but Gale stopped.

"Damn, I just remembered a trap I didn't check, wait here guys." He ran back and went out of view.

Katniss and Peeta stood in silence, looking anywhere but each other.

"Do you love him?" said Katniss, her voice serious and face completely blank.

Peeta was caught off guard by this.

"Yes... yes I do." he replied.

Katniss nodded slowly.

"You're all he's talked about today." she said. Peeta couldn't help but notice the hurt tone in her voice.

He was about to reply when he heard the sound of Gale's footsteps running towards them.

They both looked around to see Gale holding a rabbit by the legs above his head with a stupid grin on his face.

Peeta laughed. Katniss smiled.

"Lucky I remember, huh?" Gale was out of breath. He looked at the rabbit, then to his game and then Katniss'.

"How are we gonna split this up?" pondered Gale.

He turned to Peeta, standing looking at Gale intently. He thought for a moment.

"Here." he said, handing the rabbit to Peeta.

"No, really, it's fine." said Peeta modestly.

"Nah, come on, I want you to have it." Gale smiled.

Peeta took the rabbit and kissed Gale. Katniss looked at the ground.

Once they had finished kissing, they looked into each other's eyes.

Katniss let out what sounded like a sob and ran towards 12. Gale's head snapped towards Katniss and ran after her, Peeta followed.

* * *

><p>AN

I had some requests to maybe add Katniss in the story, so yeah this is the result, haha.

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Gale and Peeta reached the fence, but quickly noticed that it was electrified, so Katniss must still have been in the forest. They both decided to split up to cover more ground.

Ten minutes later Peeta still hadn't seen her.

"Katniss!" he called. "Katniss!"

No response.

He searched further into the forest until he saw a figure, sitting on a log with their face in their hands.

The same log where Gale first kissed him.

He walked over and sat next to her. They both sat in silence for a while until Katniss looked up from her hands and stared at him. Peeta looked back at her.

"Why you? Why does he love you?" she whispered.

"I don't know." replied Peeta sadly.

They sat in silence again, both of them staring at the ground.

"Make him happy." said Katniss, suddenly.

Peeta turned his head to face her again. He smiled softly.

"I will." he said.

She smiled slightly and stared at the ground again.

"I'm sorry that- " Peeta began, when they both heard a distant call.

"Katniss!" shouted Gale.

"I'm here!" she replied.

As they both heard the footsteps coming closer, Katniss whispered to Peeta.

"I just need some time right now; can you please make sure he doesn't follow me?"

Peeta's eyes furrowed, but then relaxed, he nodded.

Gale came out of the veil of trees.

"Katniss, there you are! What's wrong?" Gale asked, concerned.

"Sorry, I need to go." said Katniss before running off into the trees.

Before Gale had time to react, Peeta was behind him, half hugging, half constraining him.

"Peeta, what are you doing? Let me go! I need to- but Katniss..."

Gale's voice died away as Peeta gave him a knowing look.

"I think she needs some time right now, she needs to think over some things." said Peeta.

"What things?" asked Gale.

"I can't say." he replied, awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'I can't say', it's Katniss, if she can't-" Peeta gave him the look again.

Gale looked back at him and sighed. They both embraced.

Gale wondered what was wrong with Katniss, and Peeta wondered why his boyfriend was such a beautiful idiot.


	7. AN 2

A/N

Hey guys!  
>Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with all of my exams recently.<br>But thankfully, my last one was yesterday, so expect updates coming your way.  
>Again, thanks for all the positive feedback.<p>

Agrajag x


End file.
